There are many inventions described and illustrated herein; in one aspect, the present inventions relate to power systems, and techniques for controlling and/or operating such systems. More particularly, in one aspect, to a modular fuel cell power systems and architectures (for example, fuel cell systems based on hydrogen and/or methanol), as well as components, elements and/or subsystems therefor that create, provide and/or facilitate an integration plane to incorporate various technologies.
Generally, fuel cell power systems may be employed to provide a portable source of electrical power. Fuel cell power systems typically include a source of fuel, a power generation unit, and power conditioning unit that are interconnected in a fixed manner. (See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0067403). The source of fuel may be, for example, hydrogen, hydrogen rich gas, hydrogen containing compound or a substance from which hydrogen can be extracted on demand (i.e., a hydride storage cartridge).
The fuel cell power system employs the power generation unit to generate electrical power from the fuel. The power generation unit may include a fuel cell stack having an anode end for splitting hydrogen atoms into electrons and protons, a current bearing portion providing a pathway for the electrons, a medium such as a proton exchange membrane providing a pathway for the protons, and a cathode end for rejoining the electrons and protons into water molecules in the presence of oxygen. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,828; 5,858,567; 5,863,671; and 6,051,331).
The power conditioning unit is connected to the power generation unit to condition the electrical power generated by the power generation unit and to provide an output power having suitable characteristics. The power conditioning unit is typically connected to an external power consumption device such as, for example, camera equipment, cell and satellite phone modems, microwave communication devices and computers. Typically, the power conditioning unit is connected directly to the consumption device via a unique-type connector.